La Menace Moldue
by Bibize
Summary: Depuis la chute de Voldemort, la paix règne dans le monde sorcier. Mais les moldus deviennent inquiétants...
1. La conférence première partie

**Titre :** La Menace Moldue   
**Auteur :** Bibize   
**Genre :** Espionnage / Action  
**Spoilers :** tomes 1 à 5   
**Contexte :** Nous retrouvons nos personnages préférés 7 ans après la chute de Voldemort. Harry et ses amis on donc 25 ans et la paix règne dans le monde sorcier. Je vous en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez par vous mêmes.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de ses éditeurs. Seules les nouveautés m'appartiennent.

* * *

**  
Chapitre 1 – La conférence (première partie)**  
  
_Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Tous les 10 ans, le ministère de la magie ordonne une étude des risques que peuvent représenter les...  
__  
---  
_  
« Harry grouille-toi » s'impatientait Ron  
  
« C'est pas moi qui fait 1m90 ! Tu es marrant toi avec tes grandes jambes, je fais ce que je peux. Bon et puis qui est ce qui traînait pour partir hein ? » Répliqua Harry  
  
« Je traînais pas. » protesta Ron « Je pensais juste qu'on avait largement le temps. Et puis quelle idée aussi de faire ça chez les moldus. A Edimbourg en plus »  
  
Harry et Ron marchaient à vive allure. Edimbourg était bien entrée dans l'hivers et la pluie battait sur les visages blanchis par le froid. Il était un peu plus de 20h  
  
« Elle avait besoin du matériel audiovisuel de l'universit » répondit Harry pour la huitième fois en deux jours. « Et puis c'est quand même pas de sa faute s'il pleut »  
  
« Elle pouvait pas l'emprunter ? » rétorqua t-il  
  
« Non pour la millième fois » répondit Harry en faisant un effort pour se contrôler. « Pour faire marcher ces appareils il faut de l'é-lec-tri-ci-té. Et nous les sorciers, on sait pas faire. »  
  
« Du coup on peut même pas utiliser un petit sort de protection contre la pluie » continua Ron énervé, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Au fait, ils font comment les moldus pour la pluie ? » demanda t-il curieusement.  
  
« Ils ont inventé le parapluie »  
  
« Le quoi ? »  
  
« Le pa-ra-pluie. Bon tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait ce qu'est un parapluie » répondit Harry avec énervement  
  
« Oui, oui, ça va. J'arrête. » dit-il en voulant calmer son ami « C'est bien ce que nous on appelle une capuche ? »  
  
---  
  
_...la présentation qui va suivre traitera donc des points suivant : la pollution, l'armement et Internet. Je crois qu'après ça il faudra prendre des décisions rapidement afin..._

__---  
  
« On arrive. Tu as les invitations ? » demanda Harry calmement.  
  
Ron s'arrêta et palpa ses poches « non et toi ? »  
  
Harry arrêta sa marche et réfléchit une seconde « Bah non, tu m'as dit en partant que tu les avais. » Répondit-il. Puis voyant le regard incrédule de Ron « Ils nous laisseront bien passer de toute façon »  
  
« Remarque c'est sûr, tout le monde te connais. Pourquoi s'embêter ? »  
  
---  
  
_...c'est évident. Ils sont dans une impasse et ne pourront à priori pas s'en sortir. La mer tout d'abord...  
_  
---  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent devant l'Université moldue d'Edimbourg. Evidemment les lettres gravées sur le mur, au dessus de la grosse porte en bois se passaient bien de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'une université moldue. L'aspect massif du bâtiment et l'abondance de granite laissait plutôt penser qu'il s'agissait d'une caserne militaire. Un garde, vêtu d'un imperméable et visiblement peu commode gardait l'entrée. Il avait l'air de mettre un soin tout particulier à regarder droit devant lui.  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à me laisser parler » proposa Harry, « Il me reconnaîtra sûrement ». Harry se tourna vers le garde, puis souriant « Bonsoir, je suis Harry Potter et voici Ron Weasley. Nous sommes attendus à l'inté... »  
  
« Vos invitations s'il vous plait » coupa le garde sur un ton monocorde, sans détourner son regard.  
  
« Oui bien sûr, mais on les a pas » répondit Harry gêné.  
  
« Ca résout le problème. Vous n'avez pas d'invitation, vous ne passez pas » dit le garde lentement, sur un ton ferme et en s'abstenant toujours de regarder son interlocuteur.  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir ce que fixait le garde. A savoir un mur. Puis, dubitatif, il s'adressa à Ron discrètement : « Bon, apparemment il ne m'a pas reconnu. Mais en même temps je crois pas qu'il ait essay »  
  
« Laisse moi faire » répondit Ron avec confiance, « Les relation humaines, ça me connaît »  
  
---  
  
_...ils commencent tout juste à s'en rendre compte. Mais étant donné leur manque d'outil dans ce domaine, ils ne sont pas capables de mesurer l'étendue des dégâts déjà occasionnés. C'est pourquoi, il est nécessaire d'agir...  
_  
---  
  
« Oui c'est ça et moi je suis le Ministre de la magie » répondit le garde, arrivant enfin à desserrer les dents  
  
Ron le regarda pendant un instant la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Puis il exulta en levant les bras « Mais il est vraiment trop con, c'est pas possible »  
  
---  
  
_...j'ai gardé le pire pour la fin : l'atmosphère...  
  
---_  
  
Harry s'approcha du garde puis, avec un grand sourire, lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Il avait horreur de le faire mais devant la nécessité, il montra sa fameuse cicatrice « Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui portent ce genre de cicatrice ? »  
  
« Vous savez des jeunes comme vous j'en vois régulièrement. Je garde l'entrée des concerts et il y en a plein comme vous qui essaient de se faire passer pour Potter. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » dit-il surpris. « Mais je savais pas ça, c'est drôlement intéressant... »  
  
---  
  
_...et dans les année 50 nous avons mis en place un réseau de magiciens dans tout les programmes de recherche sur l'arme atomique...  
  
---_  
  
« Mais alors, dites-moi. Comment faites vous pour reconnaître les vrais Harry des faux ? »  
  
« Je cherche même plus à les reconnaître. Je sais très bien que ce sont des imposteurs. » Répondit le garde comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Quand ils insistent, je leur demande de me faire un patronus. En général ils n'essaient même pas...»  
  
---  
  
_... dans le cas où un missile intercontinental serait tiré, il partirait directement dans l'espace puis prendrait la direction du soleil. Donc vous voyez, je crois qu'on peut dire raisonnablement...  
  
---_  
  
« EXPECTO PATRONUM !!! »  
  
Une lumière argentée et scintillante jaillit de la baguette qu'Harry avait dirigée vers le fameux mur. Le garde, soudain béat d'admiration, regarda les poussières de lumière se regrouper pour former un Cerf qui gambada joyeusement dans la rue avant de partir dans les air en s'estompant lentement. Le garde les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis il les laissa entrer en fixant le sol, visiblement honteux de son comportement.  
  
« Ce que ça peut être barbant ces contrôles » commenta Ron en se retenant de ne pas rigoler.  
  
« Oui. » confirma Harry, « Heureusement que j'avais mes papiers d'identité »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Ron  
  
« Laisse tomber. Encore une vanne Moldo-sorcière. En plus elle est nulle. »  
  
Les deux amis arrivèrent dans le hall. Des efforts avaient visiblement été faits pour embellir l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment. Des moquettes rouges parcouraient les allées, et des fleurs, riches en pétales jaune-orangés, avaient été disposées régulièrement sur de petits piliers blancs. Visiblement elles n'étaient pas là que pour décorer. Bien qu'elles remplissaient parfaitement cette fonction. Elle n'arrêtaient pas de dire avec une petite voix : « Par ici messieurs, vous êtes en retard.» Puis ajoutaient, beaucoup plus sûres d'elles « Ces fleurs ont été cultivées dans les serres Longdubat ».  
  
« Neville a monté une entreprise d'horticulteur ? » demanda Harry, encore surpris parce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
« Oui. Tu savais pas ? » répondit Ron. Puis sur un ton informatif : « Il a hérité de ses parents à sa majorité. Le ministère a considéré que ses parents n'étaient plus aptes à gérer leur argent. Alors avec ça il a monté son affaire. Les deux premières années ça n'a pas très bien marché. Heureusement il a eu de bonnes idées, comme ces fleurs par exemple. Pendant un temps il a fait aussi une rubrique botanique à la Gazette. Ca a été supprimé il y a trois mois. Je le voyais le vendredi soir quand il passait rendre son article. Toujours au dernier moment bien sûr. Et bourré de fautes. »  
  
« Bon c'est pas un peu fini de critiquer le patron ? » demanda une fleur visiblement contrariée.  
  
Harry ricana : « Mais c'est qu'elles ont du caractère en plus »  
  
« C'est la deuxième porte à droite » repris la fleur toujours mécontente  
  
« Oui mais elles sont un poil trop susceptibles » remarqua Ron.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la deuxième porte. Un panneau leur indiqua que la fleur ne s'était pas trompée :  
  
Conférence sur Les menaces Moldues,  
  
Préparée par Hermione Granger Docteur en Transfiguration Maître de conférence à l'Université de la Magie d'Edimbourg Expert pour le Ministère de la Magie auprès des Affaires Moldues Médaille du Courage Première Classe, décernée par l'Ordre de Merlin  
  
Avec la collaboration d'Arthur Weasley Vice Ministre de la Magie, attaché aux Affaires Moldues  
  
A la demande et avec le soutient du Ministère de la Magie  
  
« Tiens j'ai oublié de mettre ma médaille » se rappela Ron  
  
Harry répondit blas : « Moi je la mets jamais. Les décorations je trouve ça ringard » Puis sur un autre sujet : « Je sais pas dans quoi elle a encore fourré son nez. On entre ? »  
  
« Je te suis. » répondit Ron. Il tendit le bras pour l'inviter à passer le premier.

* * *

Remerciements à Calingus qui a relu ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il recommencera pour le prochain. 


	2. La conférence deuxième partie

Titre : La Menace Moldue  
Auteur : Bibize   
Genre : Espionnage / Action  
Spoilers : tomes 1 à 5   
Contexte : Nous retrouvons nos personnages préférés 7 ans après la chute de Voldemort. Harry et ses amis ont donc 25 ans et la paix règne dans le monde sorcier.   
Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de ses éditeurs.

* * *

****

**Chapitre 2 – La conférence (deuxième partie)  
**  
Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle de conférence. Ils ne furent pas long à repérer deux places dans le fond et à s'y installer. La salle était en temps normal un amphithéâtre où les étudiants moldus suivaient des cours de littérature. Ainsi, elle disposait d'un vidéo projecteur, d'un écran et d'un ordinateur qu'Hermione utilisait pour faire sa conférence. Hermione était debout devant un pupitre en bois et parlait dans un micro. Le publique, principalement des fonctionnaires du ministère de la magie remarqua Harry, était très attentif. Hermione avait été chargée par le ministère de faire le point sur les nouvelles menaces potentielles qu'auraient pues développer les moldus.  
  
« ...j'aborde maintenant le dernier point : Internet. Lors de la dernière organisation de cette conférence, c'est à dire il y a 10 ans, vous avez dû en entendre rapidement parler. Donc pour rappel, Internet est pour les moldus un moyen d'établir une communication entre tous les ordinateurs du monde. Ainsi, ils peuvent s'échanger par exemple du courrier, des messages et des documents quasiment instantanément. Les entreprises peuvent faire de la publicité et bien sûr, du commerce... »  
  
« Tu connais Internet toi ? » demanda Ron discrètement à Harry  
  
« Pas très bien, cette technologie était à peine sortie lorsque je me suis coupé du monde moldu. » répondit Harry.  
  
« ...vous allez me dire, 'où est le problème ?'. C'est simple. Si aujourd'hui un moldu prend connaissance de notre monde, il peut s'il le désire raconter tout ce qu'il a vu, en ajoutant éventuellement des photographies et répandre l'information dans le monde entier en moins de cinq minutes de manière complètement incontrôlable pour nous. »  
  
« C'est vrai un truc pareil ? » demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que dit Hermione est quasiment toujours vrai. » rappela Harry en réponse.  
  
« ...Docteur Granger, » interrompit une personne au premier rang « il me semble que des fuites ont déjà eut lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Or ces fuites ne sont pas considérées comme un danger pour nous. En quoi Internet changerait- il cela ? »  
  
« Les fuites dont vous parlez, ne sont pas à proprement parlé des fuites. Il s'agit en fait d'histoires que les enfants moldus lisent... » elle réfléchit un instant « pour le plaisir tout simplement. La plus célèbre d'ailleurs, » Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau de parler, pouffa de rire puis reprit « ...décrit la vie de Mr Potter pendant sa scolarité. L'histoire a été racontée à une certaine J.K Rowline, par un sorcier, maintenant à Azkaban soit dit en passant. C'est après le quatrième livre que nous nous sommes rendus compte, d'abord de l'existence de ces livres, puis bien sûr de cette fuite. Nous avons un moment cherché à arrêter la parution du cinquième en effaçant la mémoire de l'auteur, mais les enfants moldus n'étaient pas contents et entre temps nous avons jugé que ces ouvrages n'étaient pas dangereux puisque, pas pris au sérieux. Donc nous avons rendu la mémoire à l'auteur qui doit, je crois, faire paraître encore deux livres. » Hermione marqua une petite pause. « Mais le problème n'est pas là. Le problème est plutôt que si quelques moldus commencent à dénoncer des faits paranormaux, les autres vont se poser des questions. Hier, on faisait oublier les questions avec des sorts, mais aujourd'hui, Internet sauvegarde ces questions. Si notre monde est aujourd'hui protégé de la connaissance des moldus, c'est entre autre grâce au fait que les moldus ne nous cherchent pas. Mais qui sait si cela va continuer si des messages n'arrêtent pas de dénoncer notre existence ? »  
  
« Mais ne disposent-on pas de sort pour endiguer ce problème ? » Cette fois Harry avait reconnue la voix de Cornélius Fudge.  
  
« Non. » reprit Hermione. « Pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, notre attention n'était pas focalisée sur les moldus. Et après non plus d'ailleurs. Nous étions tellement heureux d'avoir enfin la paix que nous ne nous sommes pas souciés des moldus. Et c'est tout naturel, après ce que nous avons vécu. Mais pendant ce temps là les moldus se sont développés à une vitesse vertigineuse et aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons avec un retard considérable sur eux. Avec nos capacités actuelles de recherche, il faut environ deux ans pour créer un nouveau sort et obtenir son Certificat de Conformité. J'estime que nous avons besoin d'au moins six ans pour rattraper notre retard. Et encore je ne prends pas en compte les progrès que feront les moldus pendant ce temps là. » Hermione marqua une pause. « Il y a un autre problème qu'il faut également prendre en compte. Si un sorcier mal informé ou mal intentionné utilise Internet pour communiquer, non seulement, il aura toujours un temps d'avance sur nous et notre courrier, mais aussi ses messages risquent d'être interceptés par un organisme gouvernementale américain appelé NSA. La NSA est capable d'intercepter une très grande partie des messages envoyés par Internet et d'en sélectionner les suspects. Finalement l'ignorance de quelques sorciers pourraient s'avérer dangereuse pour notre sécurité. » Nouvelle pause. « Bon, j'en ai fini avec la présentation des dangers potentiels. Avez vous des questions avant que nous n'abordions les pistes envisageables pour résoudre ces problèmes ? »  
  
Le silence régnait dans la salle et personne n'osa lever la main. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'Hermione avait répondu à toutes les questions possibles ou si son publique n'était pas tout simplement abasourdi par cette soudaine prise de conscience. Les deux conclut-il finalement.  
  
« De toutes façon, vous aurez de nouveau l'occasion de reposer vos questions à la fin. Je poursuis. La pollution tout d'abord. Le problème n'est pas nouveau, nous disposons donc maintenant des sorts nécessaires pour endiguer le réchauffement. Néanmoins, leur utilisation à l'échelle planétaire posera sûrement un problème de compréhension aux moldus. Son utilisation est donc possible, et sera sûrement indispensable, mais à éviter tant que faire se peut. Nous avons jusqu'à maintenant orienté secrètement les chercheurs moldus chargés de mesurer la pollution et ses conséquences. Ce n'est pas assez efficace. Je pense qu'il va falloir envoyer des messages beaucoup plus clairs. »  
  
« Docteur Granger, » interrompit de nouveau Cornélius Fudge. « Dois-je vous rappeler que tout échange d'information avec les moldus est interdit. »  
  
Hermione reprit hésitante, comme si elle avait été surprise par la question. « Hum, non cela n'est pas nécessaire. » Puis ayant compris d'où venait le mal entendu. « En fait quand je parlais de message, je pensais plutôt à des phénomènes météorologiques tels que des tornades ou des inondations. Nous pouvons les provoquer sans que cela n'implique de victime. Et en mettant les moldus nez à nez avec ce qui sera de toute façon leur futurs problèmes, nous leur envoyons un bon avertissement. » Hermione marqua de nouveau une pause. « Pour en finir avec ce sujet, je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que nous pouvions contrôler les dérèglements climatiques. Mais il faut savoir que cela nécessite une coopération avec les autres pays du monde. Il va donc falloir commencer à développer des relations internationales. Et vite. L'expérience moldue nous montre en effet que cela ne se fait pas en un jour. » Hermione tourna une page située sur son pupitre, et reprit. « L'armement maintenant. Les armes atomiques nouvellement développées par l'Inde et le Pakistan ne devraient pas poser de problèmes. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait, il faut tout simplement ensorceler les armes déjà construites et celles qui vont l'être en s'infiltrant dans les usines de fabrication. Traditionnellement, les sorciers d'un pays possesseur se dévouent pour former les sorciers locaux à ce genre de sort. Une fois formés, ces sorciers font le travail, puis tous les autres pays contrôlent sur place que ça a été bien fait. Ce sont aux ministres de ce mettre d'accord. »ajouta t-elle. « Pour la Corée du Nord, nous ne savons pas si effectivement, elle dispose de l'arme nucléaire. De plus, comme chacun sait, il n'y a pas de sorciers en Corée du Nord. »  
  
« C'est ça. 'comme chacun sait'. Ce qu'elle peut être énervante parfois » lança Ron discrètement à l'intention d'Harry.  
  
« Une mission d'espionnage bien menée pourra faire la lumière sur la situation. » De nouveau une pause. « Enfin Internet. Le problème ressemble un peu à celui du téléphone. Cependant à l'époque, nous n'avions pas eu de difficultés pour rattraper notre retard, détecter les fuites et traiter le problème durablement. Il suffisait d'un simple sortilège fusible sur tous les câbles construits pour le téléphone. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une conversation suspecte, la ligne se coupait et nous n'avions plus qu'à intervenir auprès des deux personnes et de leur entourage. Nous continuons d'ailleurs aujourd'hui à appliquer cette méthode. Le problème aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus complexe. Les sorts n'existent pas. Il va donc falloir inventer de nouveaux sorts agissant sur une technologie qui nous est complètement inconnue. De plus, les câbles utilisés sont déjà pour la plupart construits, enterrés et représentent des millions de kilomètres. A l'époque du téléphone, il n'y avait que quelques lignes. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes déjà dépassés. Il va donc falloir trouver de nouvelles méthodes et je pense » elle hésita une seconde « qu'il sera nécessaire pour cela de travailler avec des moldus spécialisés dans ce domaine. »  
  
Un bruit de fond fit son apparition dans la salle. La dernière phrase prononcée suscitait visiblement de nombreuses réactions dans le public. Hermione regardait les gens discuter entre eux. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction mais paraissait tout de même légèrement déçue. Lorsque les commentaires s'arrêtèrent, Cornélius Fudge s'adressa à Hermione.  
  
« Docteur Granger, vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous proposez l ? » et sans attendre la réponse « La coopération avec des moldus est interdite depuis des kilos de poudre de cheminette. Ca a d'ailleurs été l'une des premières lois promulguée par le ministère de la magie après sa création. Les moldus avaient tellement peur des sorciers qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à les brûler vifs. »  
  
Il y eu un cours brouhaha dans la salle. Puis, Hermione répondit : « Oui, je sais. Mais vous me parlez là d'une loi qui a été promulguée il y a 853 ans. »  
  
Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui dit tout bas : « Elle doit être la seule avec le professeur d'histoire à savoir ça»  
  
Harry répondit par un sourire complice.  
  
« Les mentalités des moldus ont bien évoluées depuis, ils sont beaucoup plus tolérants...pour la plupart. Et à l'époque, les sorciers qui se mêlaient à eux n'étaient pas, il faut bien l'avouer, très recommandables. » Le public l'écoutait attentivement. Elle reprit : « Je ne demande pas de créer des relations avec tous les moldus, mais seulement avec quelques uns capables de nous aider à résoudre notre problème. Il faut bien se rendre compte que cette aide nous fera gagner un temps considérable et réduira donc les risques que je vous ai exposés précédemment. » Hermione marqua une pause pour mieux se rendre compte des réactions. Ses arguments semblaient avoir bien fonctionné et le public attendait la conclusion..  
  
« Je termine, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » reprit-elle. « En attendant de trouver une solution durable aux problèmes d'Internet, il est nécessaire de les traiter au cas par cas. Ce que nous ne faisons toujours pas » dit- elle en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. « Je pense qu'infiltrer le seul organisme capable de surveiller le réseau Internet, à savoir la NSA, nous aiderait énormément. » Elle tourna une page. Et conclut : « La liste des menaces que je vous ai présentée n'est sûrement pas exhaustive, mais ces menaces existent bien et il faut maintenant agir. Des décisions devront être prises et des concessions devront être faites. Cela demandera un effort et parfois un courage politique. Mais notre sécurité en dépend. » Elle marqua une dernière pause. « J'espère que cette conférence sur les menaces moldues vous a intéressés. Avant que je ne laisse la parole à Mr.Fudge, avez-vous des questions ? » Personne ne se manifesta. Visiblement la réponse était 'non' « Mr.Fudge c'est à vous ».  
  
Elle s'écarta du pupitre sous les applaudissements du public. Mr.Fudge, assit au premier rang se dirigea vers le micro  
  
« Merci Docteur Granger, votre travail pour la préparation de cette conférence a été remarquable et grâce à vous, je crois que nous sommes maintenant plus que prévenus des risques à venir. »  
  
Cornélius Fudge applaudit de nouveau, bientôt suivi par le public.  
  
« Ton père n'a pas été un peu oublié dans l'histoire ? » demanda Harry. Pendant ce temps, Cornélius Fudge avait repris son discours de conclusion.  
  
« Si, mais, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas fait grand chose. Il était censé aidé Hermione à faire l'enquête, mais en fait il a passé son temps à essayer de suivre ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait toujours en temps de retard sur elle. A la fin je crois qu'il a carrément abandonné. »  
  
« Mais au fait ça fait déjà combien de temps qu'elle travaille sur ce sujet ? »  
  
Ron réfléchit un instant « Ca doit faire un an à peu près. » Puis sur un ton de reproche « Dis donc, tu n'es pas très au courant de ce que font tes amis. C'est pourtant pas ton boulot qui doit t'exténuer en ce moment. »   
  
« Tu es marrant toi » répondit Harry sur la défensive en paraissant offusqué. « C'est pas parce que nous n'avons rien à faire qu'on se tourne les pouces, les pieds sur le bureau en se balançant des vannes. On s'entraîne qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Harry se calma. « Il faut bien avouer quand même que ce n'est pas très passionnant. »  
  
« J'imagine. »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Cornélius Fudge continuait son discours : « ...et je ne referai pas les erreurs du passé. Je vous le dis dès maintenant, et je m'y engage, nous allons rattraper notre retard... »  
  
Ron reprit : « Faut dire aussi que tu y es allé fort avec les mangemorts. Quand je pense que tu as mis six mois pour tous les arrêter, alors que tes collègues en avaient pas arrêtés la moitié avant que tu ne finisses ta formation.»  
  
« J'ai fait mon travail, comme tous les Aurors »  
  
« Non, tu as fait le travail à la place de tous les Aurors. Nuance »  
  
« Arrête un peu. J'étais pas seul. » Il réfléchit « Tiens, j'aurais fait quoi si Malfoy ne m'avait pas indiqué la cache des deux derniers ? »  
  
« Tu les aurais trouvés de toute façon. Comme tous les autres avant. Et puis c'est tout. Dans le fond, c'est bien de ta faute si toi et tes collègues vous êtes au chômage technique. »  
  
« Mais enfin, tu vas quand même pas me le reprocher non plus ? »  
  
« Heu...non effectivement »  
  
Ron baissa la tête. Ces yeux étaient tournés vers le dossier du siège placé devant lui mais il regardait en fait dans le vide. Il se demandait comment la conversation avait pu aboutir à une telle absurdité. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçu qu'à peu près tout le public s'était retourné et fixait Harry dans un silence assourdissant. Ron et Harry retenaient leur respiration comme s'ils cherchaient à se rendre plus discrets. Puis après un temps qui leur parut interminable, le public se retourna de nouveau vers Cornélius Fudge qui poursuivit son discours. Harry et Ron écoutèrent attentivement dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Fudge concluait déjà son intervention : « Merci de votre attention. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. ». Le public applaudit copieusement puis commença à se lever.  
  
Harry demanda à Ron : « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tout le monde m'a regardé, il y a deux secondes. »   
  
« Pas la moindre idée » répondit franchement Ron. « Tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre »  
  
« Je vais avoir l'air de quoi ? »  
  
« Et bien demande à Hermione, si tu as peur pour ton image. » répondit Ron visiblement amusé. « Justement elle arrive. »  
  
Elle essayait effectivement de se frayer un passage entre les gens qui toujours absorbés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, discutaient dans l'allée principale. Ils lui adressaient des compliments en passant, ce qui ne manquait de la faire rougir légèrement. Elle arriva enfin au niveau de Harry et de Ron.  
  
« Dites donc, vous deux. Vous étiez en retard » lança t-elle sur un ton de reproche mais en jouant la comédie.  
  
« Ben euh... » commença Harryx  
  
« C'est le garde à l'entrée. » continua Ron, « On avait oublié nos invitations et il ne voulait pas nous laisser passer.»  
  
« Oui, bien sûr. Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne vous a pas reconnus. »  
  
Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione parla la première : « C'est pas grave, je suis quand même contente de vous voir. ».  
  
Il y eut un silence qu'Harry ne tarda pas à couper : « Excuse-moi, tout à l'heure tout le monde s'est retourné pour me regarder. C'était pour quoi ? »  
  
« En plus vous écoutiez pas. » répondit-elle en faisant sa mine offusquée. « De mieux en mieux. Enfin bref, il disait juste qu'il allait réunir ses équipes du ministère avec les Aurors. Et il a ajouté en te regardant : 'd'ailleurs, je crois que nous avons le meilleur élément parmi nous ce soir.' »  
  
« Ah bon c'est tout ? » lança t-il  
  
« Oui c'est tout. Tu t'es juste fait traité de meilleur Auror de la Brigade. » dit-elle en souriant et en sachant très bien qu'il en avait marre d'entendre toujours ce même refrain. « La routine, quoi »  
  
« OK. Un point partout. » Conclut Harry.  
  
Hermione reprit : « Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »  
  
Harry répondit le premier « A priori non. » Puis il regarda Ron.  
  
Ron fit une légère grimace. Cela annonçait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec eux « Ben, j'ai dit à Loona que je rentrais pas trop tard. Enfin vous savez en ce moment... »  
  
« T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Au fait, comment va t-elle ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« La grossesse se passe plutôt bien, mais ça lui arrive assez souvent d'être malade. Enfin... ça m'embête de la laisser seule. »  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce que Ron remarqua tout de suite. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Rien »  
  
« Si. Tu souries »  
  
« Oui. Je trouve ça mignon, c'est tout. »  
  
« Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera. Tu feras moins le malin. »  
  
Hermione regardait la scène en souriant. Elle aussi était attendrie par l'attention que portait Ron sur sa femme. Puis son esprit partit. Elle se souvint de ce jour où un français l'avait spontanément aidée à se servir d'un ordinateur à la bibliothèque de Londres. De ce jour où elle n'était pas revenue avec des informations sur l'arrêt des courants marins, comme prévu, mais avec un bout de papier et un numéro de téléphone noté dessus. Puis elle se souvint qu'il était moldu et refit surface. Elle s'aperçue alors que Ron et Harry s'étaient approchés d'elle et qu'ils la regardaient fixement.  
  
« Ah ça y est, la revoilà. » constata Ron.  
  
« Tu étais o ? » demanda Harry amusé.  
  
« Nul part. » répondit-elle rapidement. « Bon on y va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais finalement Harry ? »  
  
« Je vais y aller aussi. J'ai une réunion demain matin. »  
  
Ils sortirent de l'amphithéâtre puis marchèrent lentement vers la sortie. Dans le hall d'entrée ils aperçurent Neville qui parlait à ses fleurs : « Bon les filles, on va au camion. Mais je veux le silence absolu dans la rue. C'est bien compris ? »  
  
Toutes les fleurs se turent sauf une qui semblait agitée : « Patron, patron. C'est lui » dit-elle en tendant une de ses feuilles vers le groupe d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. « Le grand rouquin là, il a critiqué votre orthographe... »  
  
« Tais-toi. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » l'interrompit Neville.  
  
« Oui mais, il... » repris t-elle un peu moins excitée, avant d'être de nouveau coupée  
  
« Je vais me fâcher » menaça t-il sur un ton autoritaire.  
  
La fleur se tue.  
  
« Salut » dirent Ron et Harry en souriant  
  
« Salut » répondit Neville, encore un peu gêné par ce que venait de dire la fleur.  
  
« Merci Neville pour tes fleurs. C'était vraiment une très bonne idée » dit Hermione.  
  
« De rien. Et puis ça m'a fait un peu de publicité. »  
  
Les trois amis arrivèrent à la sortie. Le garde se poussa immédiatement et regarda de nouveau le sol.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demanda Hermione étonnée. « On dirait qu'il a peur de vous »  
  
Harry pouffa de rire puis Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione fut encore la plus rapide : « Non, non. Je veux pas le savoir »  
  
Ron reprit : « Au fait vous avez pas oubli ? Après demain, c'est la pendaison de crémaillère. Vous venez ? »  
  
« Oui bien sûr » répondit Hermione en souriant  
  
« Pas de problème. » répondit Harry avant d'ajouter sur un ton mélancolique et en regardant dans le vide : « C'est dingue ce que le temps passe vite. »  
  
Il y eut un silence. Hermione et Ron se regardaient. Ils ne disaient rien mais avaient quand même l'air de se comprendre.  
  
Ron rompit finalement le silence : « Bon bah, j'y vais.»  
  
« Moi aussi » dit Harry.  
  
Ils partirent en courant, pour éviter la pluie. Hermione les regarda partir, la tête de nouveau dans les nuages puis marcha lentement vers la cabine téléphonique qu'elle avait repérée quelques heures auparavant en venant à l'université.

* * *

Merci à Calingus pour la relecture de ce chapitre, même s'il a pas mal glandé pour me rendre ma copie. -p  
  
Merci aussi à Lily Chang, Dr.Gribouille, Mystick, Polichinelle et Hortence pour vos reviews. Vos encouragements m'ont bien motivé.  
Bisous à ceux et celles qui aiment ca. (Moi j'adore ;-p)


	3. Du Crabbe pour le dîner

**Titre** : La Menace Moldue  
**Auteur** : Bibize  
**Genre** : Espionnage / Action  
**Spoilers** : tomes 1 à 5  
**Contexte : **Nous retrouvons nos personnages préférés 7 ans après la chute de Voldemort. Harry et ses amis ont donc 25 ans et la paix règne dans le monde sorcier.  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de ses éditeurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Du Crabbe pour le dîner**

_Dring_

Hermione venait de sonner à la porte de l'appartement de Harry. Lui, était dans sa chambre, lamentablement vautré sur son lit, le drap recouvrant à peine ses mollets.

_Driiiiiing_

« Harry ! » dit une voix féminine encore endormie. « Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. » Elle était allongée sur le côté, tournée à l'opposée de Harry et se retourna lentement pour lui prendre l'épaule et le secouer légèrement. « Harry ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu » marmonna t-il enfin. « J'y vais »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit puis se leva difficilement. Il sortit lentement de sa chambre, les yeux à peine ouverts et alla vers la porte d'entrée.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-il en baillant.

« Hermione » entendit-il

Il ouvrit la porte

« Alors Harry, pas encore rév... » Elle s'arrêta bouche bée, les yeux exorbités puis se retourna rapidement en rougissant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry étonné et encore endormi.

« Euh » répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots. « Ca te dirais pas d'enfiler un pantalon ou un caleçon ? »

« Oh merde ! » Harry réalisa enfin « Entre. Dans la cuisine. Je reviens »

« Oui enfin tu n'étais pas obligé de jurer non plus » dit-elle.

Mais Harry était déjà de retour dans sa chambre.

« C'est Hermione » annonça t-il à la superbe fille complètement nue, toujours allongée sur son lit.

« Oui, j'avais entendu » répondit-elle en le regardant « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... attends. » il réfléchit tout en s'habillant puis reprit sur un ton plaintif en grimaçant : « Ah non, cette foutue réunion. Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Pffff. Elle est passée me prendre. Désolé, il va falloir que j'y aille. »

« A chaque fois qu'on se voit c'est la même chose. A peine sortit du lit, tu t'en vas. » commenta t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment désolé »

« C'est pas grave. Notre relation est ainsi faite. »

« Oui ça doit être ça »

« A la prochaine alors. Ciao »

« Salut. Tu claques la porte en sortant »

« Oui, comme d'habitude »

Harry sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine.

« Salut Hermione. Tu vas bien ? » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa cafetière.

« Oui très bien. Et moi au moins je ne parle pas toute seule dans ma chambre »

Harry se retourna, un filtre à café à la main et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne parlais pas tout seul »

« Je t'ai entendu. C'est pas gra...»

« Mais qui te dit que j'étais tout seul ? »

« Comment ça ? Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

« Oui »

« Et je la connais ? »

« Je crois oui. C'est Gwendolyn Hideaway. »

« Non ? » dit-elle en exagérant son effarement. « Tu t'es remis avec elle ? »

« Euh, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. » dit-il en tournant la tête vers la porte.

Hermione parut surprise « Oui, si tu veux. Pas de problème »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Jus de citrouille ? Je dois avoir du jus d'orange aussi. »

« Oui tiens. Un jus d'orange. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu. »

Il sortit en verre et une tasse d'un placard, une bouteille de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur, puis mit en marche sa cafetière.

« Depuis quand tu as un frigo au fait ? » demanda t-elle curieuse alors que Harry lui remplissait un verre. « Il n'y a que les moldus qui ont besoin de ça normalement »

« Ouais, c'est depuis que j'ai l'électricité. Je me suis acheté un générateur perpétuel pour faire fonctionner ma cafetière. Il y a que les cafetières moldus ou plutôt leurs machines à expresso qui savent faire un café digne de ce nom. Du coup je me suis payé ce frigo et maintenant je peux acheter de la nourriture moldue sans avoir à l'ensorceler pour la conserver. Et puis ça me sert de placard aussi »

Hermione se mit à regarder le plafond « Tu te rends compte, si les moldus avaient des générateurs perpétuels...»

« Non » répondit Harry encore trop endormi pour réfléchir.

« Ca résoudrait plein de problème. Avec cette source d'énergie inépuisable, plus besoin de pétrole, moins de guerre, moins de pollution...ça décuplerait leur capacité de création...ce serait génial tout simplement. » Elle avait dit ça comme si elle planait sur un nuage.

« Oui. C'est bien gentil » dit Harry. Il prit une gorgée de son café et poursuivit « Mais là je sors du lit. Alors ce que tu me dis là, ça me dépasse un peu. »

« C'est pourtant simple... » reprit-elle, soudainement redevenue professeur d'université.

« Oui, oui sûrement. Euh... » commença t-il en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation. « la réunion. Elle va parler de quoi ? D'ailleurs il faut qu'on y aille, non ? » Il avala la fin de son café.

« Oui tu as raison. Euh, la réunion ? Je sais pas. C'est Fudge qui l'organise. Mais il m'a invitée donc je suppose que c'est en rapport avec ma conférence. » Elle but son jus d'orange.

« La Menace Moldue » Annonça Harry avec des airs grandiloquents « Ils te font peur tes parents ? »

« Non, enfin, pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'à leur manière ils participent à leur autodestruction. Tu peux pas savoir la quantité de gaspillage énergétique qu'ils font. Pourtant c'est rien à coté d'autres ... »

« Ok c'est bon Hermione, j'ai compris, j'ai compris. » la coupa t-il en nouant sa cape. « Prête ? »

Et ils transplanairent vers le ministère de la magie. La salle des arrivées était quasiment vide. Ce qui n'était pas si surprenant un samedi matin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le garde situé à la sortie de la salle et lui confièrent leur baguette. Après quoi ils s'en allèrent en direction de la salle de réunion.

« Bon maintenant, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais encore avec Lyn ? » reprit Hermione qui n'avait pas oublié le sujet. « J'ai l'impression que tu ne la vois que pour ... »

« avec ? » proposa Harry innocemment.

« C'est ça »

« Oui. Que tu veux que je te dise ? On se voit un ou deux soirs par mois et on couche ensemble toute la nuit. »

« Je sais pas mais...elle est un peu bizarre cette relation »

« Ca marche comme ça entre nous. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on y trouve chacun notre compte. »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais à mon avis tu devrais passer à autre chose. Quelque chose de sérieux. »

« Ouais. Sûrement. Le problème aussi c'est que toutes les filles me connaissent et c'est pas évident de créer des relations seines avec ça. Au moins avec elle il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté. On se voit que pour le sexe. »

« Donc en fait l'idée, c'est de rester célibataire toute ta vie et de coucher à droite à gauche pour... » Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase.

« Attention, tu vas devenir vulgaire. »

« Faut dire aussi que tu te fais une sacré montagne de cette célébrité. » dit Hermione en se reprenant « Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu apprennes à vivre avec ? »

« Ouais sûrement » avoua t-il. « Mais c'est pas si simple que ça. J'ai essayé. »

« Et... » commença Hermione en voulant proposer une idée. Mais ils étaient enfin arrivés à la porte. « On poursuivra plus tard »

Ils entrèrent.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, Messieurs. Je crois que vous étiez tous là avant hier à la conférence sur les menaces moldues. C'est très bien, nous allons gagner du temps. Mais avant tout je voulais vous dire que le Responsable du Département de la Défense et moi avons pensé qu'il était souhaitable de remanier nos équipes d'aurors. Depuis la chute de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts la brigade a beaucoup moins de travail et d'autres équipes du ministère auraient besoin d'être renforcées. Donc tous les aurors peuvent s'ils le souhaitent m'adresser un courrier et nous verrons ensemble les possibilités qui leurs seront offertes. » Il marqua une pause puis reprit : « Aujourd'hui je ne ferai qu'une présentation rapides des... »

Harry arrêta d'écouter Fudge et réfléchit à la proposition qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne voyait pas trop quel poste plus intéressant pourrait éventuellement lui être confié. Mais il ne fut pas long à se décider à tenter sa chance. Il parcourut ensuite du regard tout les intervenants de la réunion et reconnut entre autre Barnabé Loyale, le jeune spécialiste en droit qui l'avait aidé à préparer sa défense trois ans auparavant contre un procureur zélé. Harry avait alors été assigné devant un juge pour utilisation de sorts impardonnables contre Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron, alors co-directeur avec Luna Lovegood du Chicaneur, avait écrit un article pour alerter tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et prendre ouvertement position pour la relax. L'affaire provoqua un scandale relayé dans le monde entier et Harry bénéficia d'un soutien sans précédent Une bonne partie de l'opinion publique manifesta spontanément dans le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard. Le juge lui même était acquis à la cause et la brillante plaidoirie de Barnabé aboutit à la relax, comme cela avait été prévisible finalement. L'affaire avait permis de découvrir les talents, jusque là bien cachés, d'écriture de Ron et de remarquer l'actuel Responsable de Département de la Justice, Barnabé Loyale. On apprit peu après que le procureur était en fait un mangemort et qu'il avait vu en cette accusation la possibilité de se débarrasser de Harry Potter avant de se faire lui même arrêter.

Harry eut à peine le temps de sortir de ses pensées qu'il entendit Fudge prononcer : « ...préparez-vous dans vos équipes respectives à recevoir des ordres de missions. Voilà bonne journée ». Comme souvent lorsque Harry participait à une réunion, il n'avait pas suivi. Cependant il avait entendu le début et ne fut pas long à rejoindre Fudge pour lui parler.

« Bonjour monsieur Fudge. »

« Bonjour Harry. Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oui, à propos du remaniement des équipes. J'aurais voulu savoir quels étaient les postes proposés. »

Fudge fut pris par surprise : « Oui, alors, euh, j'avais parler de courrier pour garder la confidentialité. Donc, oui, euh, bon, c'est raté pour ça. Quoi que. Personne ne nous regarde apparemment Ecoutez, je vous donnerai un rendez-vous prochainement, par courrier cette fois-ci. »

Harry sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse : « Ok. Très bien, merc... »

« Si quelqu'un vous demande de quoi nous avons discuté, vous n'aurez qu'à prétendre que vous êtes venus me voir pour me parler de la naissance de mon petit fils. »

« Pas de problème. Comment va t-il au fait ? » A peine avait-il posé cette question qu'il le regretta. D'abord parce qu'il se désintéressait de la réponse et ensuite parce que Fudge, tout sourire, commença un monologue de plusieurs minutes sur les ressemblances de son petit-fils avec son propre fils et sa belle-fille. Harry s'était souvent entendu dire ce genre de commentaire autour d'une naissance. 'Oh regarde, il a le nez de son grand-père machin, les oreilles de sa tante bidule et les yeux de sa mère'. Pour lui un nourrisson ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un nourrisson. Il décrocha complètement de la conversation sans oublier de temps en temps d'acquiescer lorsque Fudge lui demandait son avis. Heureusement Hermione qui avait observé les deux hommes arriva pour le secourir. Elle coupa le ministre. « Monsieur Fudge comment allez-vous ? »

Surpris par cette intervention, le ministre mit un instant à répondre : « Bien et vous même ? »

« Ca va à peu près mais je suis attendue à l'université et je voudrais dire un mot à Harry avant de partir. Puis-je vous le prendre ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. De toute façon nous avions terminé. Bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée » dirent Harry et Hermione

« Pfff. Merci. Je sais pas combien de temps cela aurait duré » dit Harry visiblement libéré d'un poids.

« Laisse moi deviner. Il t'a parlé de son petit-fils ? »

« Oui c'est ça » répondit-il « Mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il fait le coup à tout le monde. »

« Ah bon. » Puis il pouffa de rire « Au fait comment s'appelle t-il ? »

« Jules. » répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter en ricanant : « Toujours aussi attentif, à ce que je vois. »

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et Harry reprit la parole le premier : « Il faut vraiment que tu ailles à l'université ? »

« Non. Par contre il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Luna et Ron. »

« Parce qu'il faut offrir quelque chose ? » dit-il en imaginant l'après-midi de shopping qui l'attendait.

« Oui, c'est mieux » répondit Hermione fermement.

« Bon. » se résigna Harry. « On va où pour trouver ça ? »

« Au chemin de traverse bien sûr. »

« Oui évidemment, je dois pas encore être bien réveillé. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, 'Tu m'étonnes' ? » demanda t-il en craignant la réponse.

« Rien de particulier. » répondit-elle en souriant. « J'avais juste cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »

« Effectivement. On a qu'à marcher, ça me réveillera. »

Après une demie heure de marche, ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse. La rue était colorée de rouge et de vert et les vitrines ne laissaient plus de place au doute : « Et oui, c'est déjà Noël » commenta Harry.

« Dans un mois pour être plus précise. »

« Une fête que l'on a piqué aux moldus. »

« Oui, et c'est une très bonne idée. »

« Quoique. S'ils fêtent Noël, c'est aussi de notre faute. »

« Oui, quelle culture ! » s'exclama t-elle visiblement surprise. « Tu lis les livres d'histoire maintenant ? »

« Non ça ne risque pas. Mais Ron veut écrire un bouquin là-dessus, quand il aura fini ma biographie. Il m'en a un peu parlé. »

« Ah oui ? Il s'intéresse aux moldus maintenant. Surprenant de sa part. »

« Le simple fait qu'il soit devenu journaliste et écrivain est déjà, à proprement parler, incroyable. Alors un bouquin sur les moldus, pourquoi pas. Dis donc, tu as vu le magasin de Fred et Georges ? » Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la devanture. Ils passèrent une minute à regarder toutes les variétés de bonbons, de feux d'artifice ou autres farces et attrapes

« Salut les amoureux » S'exclama Fred qui venait d'apparaître à la porte. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un peu surpris par la façon dont les avait appelés Fred.

« Salut Fred » répondit finalement Harry. « Mais, tu sais Hermione et moi, on ne sort pas ensemble »

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Ca arrivera bien un jour. »

Harry regarda Hermione d'un air dubitatif.

« Venez. On va lancer un nouveau bonbon pour Noël. Faut que vous l'essayiez. »

« 'L'essayiez' ? » répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce ne serait pas plutôt : 'Il faut que vous le goûtiez ?' »

« Si tu préfères » reprit-il sur le même ton enjoué.

Il alla chercher un petit objet et le tendit à Harry. En le regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit bonbon rouge et caoutchouteux, comme les Fraises Tsoin-tsoins dont s'empiffrait Dudley à l'école primaire. Celui-ci cependant était en forme de dragon et rejetait de la fumée par la bouche.

« Bon. Voyons voir ça » dit Harry avec crainte.

« T'inquiète pas. Ils sont inoffensifs. On vient juste de recevoir le Certificat de Commercialisation. » dit Georges qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Et ? »

« Quoi 'Et ?' ? »

« Quels sont les restrictions ? »

« Interdiction d'utilisation devant les moldus »

« Classique » commenta Hermione.

« Et déconseillé devant les personnes âgées. » ajouta Fred. « C'est tout »

« C'est tout » répéta Harry résigné en prenant le bonbon en forme de dragon. « Et comment ça s'appelle ? »

« Les Dragonburpers »

« Et ça fait quoi au juste ? »

« Ca c'est la surprise. »

« Ah oui » dit-il toujours pas convaincu comme s'il cherchait à gagner du temps. « Bon. Quand faut y aller... »

« Courage » dit Hermione en voyant Harry porter le petit dragon à sa bouche.

Harry attendit le premier effet. Puis voyant que rien ne se passait, il commença à le mâcher. « C'est pas mauvais du tout » commenta t-il dans un premier temps, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler un peu trop vite : « Mais...ouh là...c'est...oh la vache ! ...c'est fort... »

« Respire » conseilla Georges en lui tapant le dos. Sur ce conseille, Harry inspira un grand coup. Mais Hermione comprit rapidement que la situation ne s'améliorait pas.

« Mais c'est quoi encore, ces...machins ? » cria t-elle ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« T'inquiète pas. On va te le rendre viv... »

Harry toussa alors de toutes ses forces et produit une énorme boule de feu. Tout le monde dans le magasin se retourna précipitamment. Harry regarda la bouche encore ouverte ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Du feu non destructif. » commenta Hermione en retrouvant son calme. « Astucieux. »

« C'est mortel oui ! » dit Harry beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

« Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'ils devraient être un peu moins forts ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il y en a des moins forts » répondit Georges.

Fred continua : « Là je lui ai donné un rouge. C'est le plus fort. Mais il y en a aussi des verts et des oranges un peu moins forts »

« Vous voulez mon avis ? » demanda Harry sans attendre de réponse. « Vous allez cartonner avec ça »

« Ce serait bien. » dit Georges. « On pourrait finir de financer notre laboratoire et notre fabrique. »

« Vous voyez les choses en grand à ce que je vois. » dit Hermione.

« Il faut dire que ça marche très bien. » dit Fred, « Tiens par exemple notre deuxième magasin à Pré-au-Lard, celui tenu par Lee Jordan, on l'a amorti en moins de deux mois »

« Oui et il y a un type qui nous a demandés s'il pouvait ouvrir un magasin à Antalaya, pendant l'été prochain » ajouta Georges.

« Antalaya » répéta Hermione en réfléchissant. « C'est en Turquie. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait du monde là-bas. »

« Pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand monde effectivement » dit Fred.

« ...mais en août ce sera la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch » le coupa Georges.

« ...avec tous les spectateurs »

« ...tu imagines le monde ? »

« ...et la pub ? »

« Il est grand temps qu'on ait notre fabrique. Sinon on ne pourra pas répondre à la demande » dit enfin Georges.

« Je vois que les affaires marchent bien pour vous. » remarqua Harry. « Ca fait plaisir. »

« Oui et c'est grâce à toi. Sans ton aide au début on aurait jamais pu construire tout ça » dit Georges avec l'œil approbateur de Fred.

« Eh ! Vous allez pas recommencer. Si j'ai accepté que vous me rendiez la récompense du tournoi c'est uniquement pour ne plus entendre ce genre de...de... »

« De vérité ? » proposa Georges avec un regard innocent.

« Vous êtes lourds là. Vraiment. »

« Le prends pas mal. On voulait juste te chercher un peu. »

« Oui » dit Fred. « Et c'est réussi apparemment. Tu es légèrement bougon ce matin. Mal dormis ? »

« Oui » répondit rapidement Harry. Hermione détourna le regard et commença à ricaner. Harry la fusilla du regard et Fred conclu enfin : « Elle s'appelle comment cette fois ? »

« C'est toujours la même » ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

« Ouais » confirma Harry en soupirant.

« Bon, changeons de sujet » proposa Georges. « Est-ce que vous venez ce soir ? »

« Oui bien sûr » répondit Hermione. « D'ailleurs, on est là pour trouver un cadeau. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« En fait notre cadeau, c'est le feu d'artifice qui va clôturer la soirée. » dit Fred.

« Ca fait deux mois qu'on est dessus. » poursuivit Georges.

« Mais à mon avis ça vaudra la peine qu'on s'est donné » conclut Fred.

« Vous connaissant cela ne m'étonnerait pas effectivement. » dit Hermione, visiblement impatiente de voir le spectacle.

Harry apparut dans le jardin et regarda un instant le bâtiment. La nouvelle maison du couple Luna-Ron paraissait plutôt moderne et très grande ; beaucoup plus grande que le Terrier en tout cas. Dans un moment d'égarement, Harry se demanda combien Ron et Luna devaient avoir d'enfant s'ils voulaient qu'il y en ait autant au mètre carré que dans le Terrier du temps où tout les enfants Weasley vivaient à la maison. Puis conscient de l'absurdité de ce problème, il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Salut Harry ! » dit Ron lorsque Harry apparut à la fenêtre de la porte. Ron ouvrit, le prit par l'épaule et le guida vers une table où des rafraîchissements étaient disposés . « Prends un verre, fais comme chez toi. » dit Ron avant de partir dans une autre direction en laissant Harry en charmante compagnie.

« Et fais connaissance aussi » marmonna Ron pour lui même.

« Salut ! » dit la ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. « Moi c'est Anna. Je suis une collègue de Luna. Ou plutôt, c'est ma directrice. »

« Salut, moi c'est- »

« Harry Potter » finit-elle avec assurance. « Pas la peine que tu le dises. Tout le monde te connaît ici. »

« Sans blague. » marmonna t-il en détournant la tête pour ne pas être entendu.

« Dis moi Ron » l'interpella Hermione. « Tu en es où dans la biographie de Harry ? »

« C'est bientôt fini. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je commençais à en avoir marre. Non pas que sa vie soit ennuyeuse à raconter, mais ça fait un sacré pavé. Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas en faire deux parties d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas trop où couper non plus. Enfin bref, je vais rendre mon manuscrit dans un mois environ et je pense qu'il en faudra deux de plus pour la relecture et l'impression.»

« Et après ça ? »

« Après ça je m'occuperai de mon enfant. »

« Père au foyer ? » dit Hermione en le considérant avec respect. « C'est bien. Et tellement rare chez les sorciers.»

« Salut » dit une autre fille toute aussi jolie.

« Salut, moi c'est Harry. »

« Je sais » dit-elle comme s'il venait de dire une évidence « Tout le monde te connais. »

« Ouais » soupira t-il. « C'est bien le problème. Mais dis moi, comment t'appelles-tu...»

« Mon prochain livre ? Je sais pas trop encore. Peut-être quelque chose sur les moldus, ou l'influence qu'a pu jouer le monde sorcier sur le monde moldu. Enfin, quelque chose de ce genre, tu vois. Je cherche encore »

« Ce sera sûrement intéressant. Si tu veux de l'aide sur les moldus, tu sais où me trouver. »

« Salut ! Moi c'est Agatha ! »

« Salut, moi c'est Harry »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te rencontre enfin. » dit-elle très heureuse. « Je connais tout sur toi. Tu es mon idole. Et j'entends parler de toi depuis que je suis toute petite. Mais dis-moi tu es toujours Auror ? J'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo que tu n'avais plus de travail tellement tu avais fait le ménage dans le monde de la magie noire et que tu t'ennuyais. C'est vrai ? Non parce que je suis sûre que tu pourrais faire plein d'autres métiers. » Harry la regardait parler et se demandait s'il fallait répondre aux questions ou si elles faisaient parties de son monologue. A un moment cependant elle s'arrêta de parler.

« Euh » dit Harry en voulant se rappeler de la première question. « Euh, oui, je suis toujours Auror. Et oui c'est vrai que je ne suis pas débordé de travail. » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la parole et poursuivie : « Et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu as un travail ? »

« Non. Je suis comme Ginny, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Et jusque là je n'ai pas eu une vie aussi exaltante que la tienne »

« La fête a l'air de bien se passer. » dit Ron

« Oui c'est parfait. Vraiment. Tiens voilà Harry »

« Alors Harry, on fait des rencontres à ce que je vois. » dit Ron en souriant.

« Ouais c'est ça. Difficile de faire autrement avec une célibataire au mètre carré. C'est encore un de tes complots pour me caser c'est ça ? » dit-il en apercevant Luna derrière eux.

« Quoi ? Mais non. Pas du tout » répondirent en même temps Ron et Hermione en faisant des mines outrées caricaturales

Harry les considéra un instant. « Vous faites équipe maintenant. Faut vous calmer avec moi quand même. Je suis pas de la marchandise. Laissez moi faire ce que je veux. »

« Mais on ne t'empêche pas de faire ce que tu veux. » observa Ron.

« Non, c'est vrai. » concéda Harry avant de reprendre sur un ton légèrement plaintif. « Mais foutez moi un peu la paix avec ça. » Il aperçut une chouette qui tapotait la fenêtre avec son bec. « C'est pas vos affaires. Et je vais très bien » finit-il en se dirigeant vers le rapace qui portait un message à son attention.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Après avoir discuté avec le Responsable du Département de la Défense, nous sommes en mesure de vous proposer un autre poste._

_Nous souhaiterions en discuter avec vous après demain, soit lundi 29 novembre, à 8h00. Veuillez nous confirmer votre venue._

_Nous vous prions également de garder secret la tenue de cette entrevue et, si ce n'est pas trop tard, vos intentions de changement de poste._

_A très bientôt,_

_Mr. Fudge, Ministre de la Magie et Mr. Safdef, Responsable du Département de la Défense_

« Bon, on verra bien » marmonna Harry en lâchant le morceau de parchemin qui s'enflammait.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Ron qui s'était approché.

« Euh. C'était juste le capitaine qui me rappelait que le match était à 16h demain. » improvisa t-il, tout en sachant que c'était vrai.

« Le capitaine de ton équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Oui »

« Et il a besoin de mettre un sort d'auto inflammation sur ce genre de courrier ? » demanda Ron surpris.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il masqua cependant parfaitement sa gêne en faisant mine d'être lui-même surpris. « Ben, faut croire. Mais c'est vrai, je ne le savais pas aussi parano. »

Harry n'avait pas le droit d'évoluer dans le championnat de Quidditch professionnel. Le Ministère interdisait que l'on ne cumule un poste de fonctionnaire avec un autre travail. Il y a sept ans, Harry avait donc dû refuser une place chez les Gunners de Londres pour commencer sa formation d'auror et finir avec les mangemorts le travail qu'il avait entrepris en liquidant Voldemort. Le Quidditch était toujours malgré tout une de ses passions et il s'était immédiatement inscrit dans le championnat amateur. Pendant ces sept années, Harry ne s'était pas engourdi, au contraire, ce qui lui posait un problème à la fin de la saison. Son équipe, remportant immanquablement le championnat haut la main, passait professionnel et Harry devait donc choisir un nouveau club amateur, parmi tout ceux qui se battaient pour l'avoir avec lui. Beaucoup d'observateurs avaient pensé qu'une fois le ménage fait avec les mangemorts, il aurait quitté son poste d'auror et serait passé professionnel. Mais Harry préférait rester loin de la tension des stades et de la célébrité déjà trop prenante que lui promettait le Quidditch de haut niveau.

L'instant symbolique où les nouveaux propriétaires pendent la crémaillère arriva. On sentait chez Luna et Ron une légère émotion au moment d'y accrocher un magnifique chaudron en cuivre. Vint ensuite le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Arthur et Molly leurs offrirent une pendule semblable à celle disposée sur la cheminée du Terrier et qui n'indiquait pas l'heure mais l'endroit où se trouvaient les différents habitants des lieux.

« Merci maman, merci papa. » dit Ron ravi, bientôt suivi par Luna : « Merci. On peut compter sur vous pour la troisième aiguille ? »

« Bien sûr Luna » répondit Molly doucement en souriant alors que les autres rigolaient.

Harry regardait la scène. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. Tous ces gens qui vous regardent, cherchant à savoir si leur cadeau a fait plaisir. Il fut bientôt stoppé dans ses pensées par une main qui lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. Harry se retourna.

« Oui ? » dit-il en se retournant avant de reconnaître un auror. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Désolé chef, mais il va falloir que vous veniez avec moi. Nous avons une intervention à faire » répondit le collègue.

« Oh non, pas maintenant » dit-il en faisant la moue. « C'est quoi cette fois ? Et qui est de garde au fait ? »

« C'est vous justement. Et ils ne sont que deux à la brigade, on va devoir y aller »

« Et merde » lâcha t-il avec dépit. « Fallait que ça tombe ce soir. C'est vraiment pas de bol. »

« Désolé » dit l'Auror ne sachant pas quoi dire pour rendre le moment moins pénible.

« C'est pas grave, Harry » dit Hermione qui avait écouté. « J'expliquerai à Ron et Luna pourquoi tu t'es absenté. »

« Ouais, merci. » dit-il en soufflant. « Je tacherai de faire vite » Puis reprenant son état d'esprit qui faisait de lui le meilleur Auror d'Angleterre, il partit avec son collègue vers la porte et demanda « Qu'est-ce que nous avons cette fois ? »

« Il s'agit de Vincent Crabbe et d'une grand-mère. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » demanda t-il légèrement énervé.

« Non » répondit le collègue indigné.

Harry se calma. « Désolé. Bon et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? Tabassé la grand-mère pour lui piquer son fric ? »

« En fait il a essayé, mais la grand-mère ne s'est pas laissée faire. Maintenant on a un _petrificus totalus _sur le dos. Et la grand-mère aussi. Elle est complètement hystérique. Elle veut absolument une récompense pour avoir attrapé un 'mangemort', comme elle dit. Elle doit confondre avec le père de Vincent. »

« Faudrait appeler Sainte Mangouste » dit Harry calmement en regardant ses pieds. « Pour les deux, d'ailleurs. »

« J'y ai déjà pensé, mais ils sont débordés et ne se déplacent plus pour si peu. Il paraît que c'est la mode d'aller aux urgences pour un rien. Et puis de toute façon la procédure stipule que l'on doit accompagner les délinquants amochés. »

« Super ! » exulta Harry avec ironie. « J'avais vraiment que ça à foutre ce soir. Accompagner un abrutit et une vieille gâteuse à l'hosto. »

« Désolé »

« S'agit qu'ils fassent pas chier. » menaça t-il avant de transplaner sur les lieux de l'incident

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les délais catastrophiques de cette fois-ci. Je crois qu'on cerne un peu mieux Harry maintenant. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, les choses deviennent plus sérieuses dans le prochain chapitre. Jusque là, merci de reviewer. C'est vraiment très motivant de lire vos commentaires

Remerciements à mon relecteur, Calingus. Lui il dit beta-testeur, alors dorénavant je dirai comme ça aussi.

RAR

Lily Chang

_(J'adore ! c vraiment génial ! Harry va infiltrer la NSA ? Ce serait génial ! en plus t'écrit trop bien, LA SUITE !)_

- merci vraiment pour tes encouragements. Ca me fait super plaisir d'avoir un soutien comme le tien. Harry va t-il infiltrer la NSA ? Je ne te le dirai pas ;-P)

Pug de Crydee

_(c'est une bonne idée de traiter de la menace moldu pasque c'est vrai que personne en parle et pourtant...  
enfin bref ce début me semble très prometteur. Bonne chance pour la suite)_

- Oui, ils me font froid dans le dos ces moldus. Il est temps que les sorciers réagissent.


End file.
